The disclosure relates to an organic thin-film transistor (TFT) using, for example, an organic semiconductor.
In general, there are various kinds of TFTs including TFTs each using an inorganic material for a semiconductor layer serving as an active layer (i.e. inorganic TFTs), and organic TFTs each using an organic material for a semiconductor layer. Development of the organic TFTs as drive devices for flexible displays has been pursued. The organic TFTs include those each having a so-called bottom-contact structure (see, for example, “Direct lithographic top contacts for pentacene organic thin-film transistors”, C.-C. Kuo, T. N Jackson, [online], APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 94, 053304 (2009)) and those each having a top-contact structure (see, for example, “Integration of reduced graphene oxide into organic field-effect transistors as conducting electrodes and as a metal modification layer”, Chen-Guan Lee, and three others, [online], APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 95, 023304 (2009)).